Kidnapped Into Love
by D.C.alFine
Summary: Charlie Swan is a successful businessman who's rivals order his daughter, Bella, to be kidnapped. Full summary inside. This is my first fanfiction so be gentle. It's rated M just in case. The story could end up anywhere to be honest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay people, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I'm not sure about the quality of it. My friend likes it so I guess it has to be decent enough unless she's just saying it to be nice *shrugs***_

_Summary: Charlie Swan is a successful businessman ivolved in various illegal dealings. After a deal gone bad, his companies rival, Aro Volturi, orders Charlie's daughter, Bella, to be kidnapped in order fo him to cooperate. Bella is a very strong individual and causes trouble for her captors every chance she gets. The only thing she didn't count on was falling in love.  
_

**_Anywho, let me know what you think and if I should continue it. I have the second chapter written and am in the middle of writing the third. I'd appreciate any constructive criticism offered, jut don't be mean about it please._**

_**I don't have a beta, so I'm sort of using my friend as one :L  
But I also read over it a few times myself to check grammar but if there are any istakes I'm terribly sorry about that and I'll change them if you point it out.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**MrsCullen2008**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Ugh, stupid alarm. I was in the middle of an amazing dream as well. I was walking along a beach, holding hands with a man. I couldn't see his face but I just knew he was important to me somehow. I was just about to ask him who he was when Mr. Alarm decided it was time for me to wake up. I stretched and attempted to hop out of bed.

"Oof", I landed face down on the floor. One of these days I won't fall getting out of bed, but with balance like mine that won't be anytime soon. You would think that someone who has a black belt in kickboxing could manage to stay upright, but unfortunately for me, I inherited the Swan's gracelessness. Ironic?

I jumped in the shower and washed my hair using my strawberry shampoo and my body with my freesia body wash. After getting dressed, I walked downstairs in the hopes that just once Charlie chose me over his job.

No such luck.

Silence greeted me as I descended the stairs. God, I really wish Charlie wasn't married to his job. You know the way it's nice to have someone to run to when you're scared? Or even just to see first thing in the morning? Well I don't have that. Ever since Renee left, Charlie basically lives in his office downtown. Or he could be living somewhere else. Who knows? Anyway, most of the time I'd be lucky if I see Charlie once or twice a week.

In marrying his job, over the years, Charlie has climbed the ladder of success until eventually he became president of the newly christened Swan Enterprises. I have no idea what the company specialises in only that Charles Swan is a much respected man. All people in the street are short of doing is bowing at his feet. Although there is always that fear present. Whether it is of Charlie himself or the power he holds, I can't be sure. All I know is that there is something different about Swan Enterprises…..something sinister.

Now don't go thinking that I've got an easy life. Oh, Daddy's never home so I can do what I want. That is not the case. There are security cameras "strategically placed" all over the house which gives a feed directly to the guards hut at the edge of our 12 acre property. I'm dropped and collected from school by an armed guard- seriously, ARMED! –and my whereabouts are always known, courtesy of a tracking device my father had implanted in my thumb. Now Charlie may seem like he doesn't care, but, in all honesty, I think I just remind him too much of Renee. He never got over his first love. So instead of putting himself through seeing her lookalike, he chose too pass his daughter off to be raised by a nanny.

Yes, I sometimes resent Charlie for not raising me himself, but I can understand where he's coming from. Who would want to look at a clone of the person who left you everyday?

Speaking of nannies and bodyguards, I wonder where everyone is. I'm usually being ushered out the door by Rodney, my armed guard, to go to school at this time.

"Hello? Rodney? Where are you?" I called. My voice echoed through the foyer, immediately making the room resemble a horror movie. The classic tale of an innocent, defenceless girl all by her lonesome in a creaking house. Although I wasn't entirely helpless, having trained in kickboxing for over seven years.

I heard a crash upstairs. I froze for a second and then bolted for the panic button mounted on the wall. Suddenly, something tackled me and I landed painfully on my stomach. From years of training, my first instinct was to fight back. I shoved whatever it was off me and leaped up from the ground to come face to face with my attacker.

I was instantly aware of the fact that he towered over my 5'4" frame. He looked to be at least 6'1". Next was the fact that he was insanely handsome. Sharp, angular jaw, straight nose, dishevelled bronze hair. The last thing I noticed was his eyes, bottomless pools of vivid green that were like windows to the soul.

I stood tense in a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" I asked, proud that my voice didn't waver.

"Oh Isabella, your father has upset some very powerful people. I'm afraid they've asked me to obtain you as a guarantee that your father obeys their wishes." The bronze haired man said.

"Like hell you're going to _obtain_ me," I sneered.

"Well it seems as though you're not going to cooperate. Emmett? Could you come here please?" He said.

As the words were spoken, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bear of a man walking across the foyer towards us. The muscles in his arms looked to be the size of my thighs. He would have looked terrifying had it not been for the boyish smile present on his face.

"What's up Eddie?" he questioned.

"I told you not to call me that! Anyway, it seems as though Miss. Swan refuses to come quietly." Eddie said.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun!" Emmet exclaimed.

I was having serious doubts about his mental capacity at this stage. Not once had I relaxed my fighting stance. I f I was going down, I was going down kicking.

I saw Emmett and Eddie share a look and as one, they advanced on me. I refused to be backed into a corner, so I did what was best in a situation like this. I ran.

I sprinted through the foyer between them both. All those years of track finally paid off. I heard the sound of their pursuit behind me and knew I hadn't much time to do this. If it came down to a fight, it was going to be on my turf.

I ran into my exercise room, a large room which sported a mixture of fitness machines and punch bags hanging from the ceiling. I ran through the room to the bar at the other side. Don't ask me what possessed Charlie to put a bar in an exercise room. Although it was turning out to be very handy today.

I crouched down behind the bar and prepared myself. I heard them both run into the room.

"Spread out," called a voice. Oh boys, you just made it easier to take you both down.

There were plenty of places to hide in the room, between the machines, under the mountain of mats, behind the door (which they neglected to check, _amateurs_) and needless to say, behind the bar.

I heard breathing heading towards my hiding place so I tensed my self.

A head appeared above the bar so I jumped up and threw a punch at Emmett's nose. I heard a sickening crack and he staggered back, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

I landed a punch to the side of a shocked Eddie's head as I ran past and laughed to myself. I continued out of the room and down the hall. I went to turn the corner when I rammed into something hard. Strange, I mused, there wasn't a wall here before.

Something caught the tops of my arms and pulled me upright. I looked up into the face of a blonde haired man. He seemed to be around 6'2" and very lean.

He spun me around and pulled me close to him, trapping my arms behind me back.

"Let go of me! LET GO!!" I screamed.

He chuckled. The bastard laughed at me!

"No can do, darlin'. You just hold tight, or actually, I'll hold you tight." He snickered. No way in hell was 'holding tight' as he so eloquently put it. With that, I stamped my foot down onto his. He released my arms with a howl and I took off running. Unexpectedly, I fell face first to the ground. Damn equilibrium!

The next thing I knew, something heavy was pinning me down. I twisted my head around and saw that Eddie had me pinned to the floor.

"I didn't appreciate that punch, sweetheart," he growled in my ear.

"Well I don't appreciate being attacked in my own home!" I growled back.

I felt my hair being yanked back and I yelped at the sudden pain. The weight holding me down was suddenly gone and I struggled to my feet. As soon as I regained my footing, my arms were twisted behind my back in a hold I couldn't break. I looked behind me and saw that once again Eddie was keeping me pinned somehow. My arm was twisted further and I was sure my wrist was about to snap from the pressure. I whimpered in pain and heard Eddie's voice by my ear.

"Now sweetheart, are you going to behave or do we need to bring you back damaged?" he asked in a mock sweet voice.

I frantically shook my head. What chance of escaping had I with a broken wrist?

"Good girl," he muttered condescendingly.

"Edward, we've gotta get going. I only gave the guards and nanny enough to knock them out for a couple of hours." said Blondie.

"Okay Jasper, pass me the chloroform. Isabella's going for sleepy time," he cooed mockingly in my ear.

I saw the rag approaching my face and tried to hold my breath. Eddie held the rag over my nose and mouth, making sure I couldn't inhale without breathing in the chloroform. After holding my breath for two minutes or so, Edward got sick of waiting so he started squeezing me to him, forcing the air from my lungs. I took a panicked breath and immediately felt the effect of the chloroform.

Darkness crept up on my vision and I was aware of someone cradling me in their arms as they walked out the door. Then the blackness claimed me.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So any thoughts?? Should I continue?**_

_**P.S I'm Irish so sorry if they don't speak like American people. I'm basing Bella's reactions on what I think I would be like in a situation like that so she's somewhat OOC. So are some of the other characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Okay, first things first. I'd like to thank each and every person who put this story on alert or added it as one of their favourites. Special thanks to hayleyhoo, Sylwia1205 and dfghy, who reviewed the first chapter. I got insanely happy when I opened my inbox and had 14 emails, 45 minutes after posting it! Thank you soooooo much!!

**_Okay, I forgot to do this in the first chapter._**

**_*Hem hem*_**

_**I do not own Twilight, but let's all bow down to Stephenie Meyer, who brought us the god among vampires and humans alike, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Hmm.....my name is Stephanie so I MIGHT be able to claim that i wrote it :L**_

_**So......moving on haha**_

_**Here's chapter two.**_

_**So don't expect chapter 3 for a few days. It is still in the process of being written....which translates into, it's not written yet lol**_

_**Many thanks,**_

_**2008**_

_**

* * *

**_

The first thing I was aware of when I came to was the pain in my thumb. The chloroform made me drowsy, so it took me a few minutes for me to realise the importance of this.

Oh god, I thought, they found the tracker. Now Charlie will have no idea where to look for me. I decided to keep my eyes closed to see if I could find out anything about my kidnappers. I listened closely and heard the low hum of an engine. But what type of engine was it? A car? A van? Or, god forbid, a plane? I don't know what I'd do if I was on a plane. I could be brought anywhere in the world. And since I highly doubt it would be anything other than a private plane, no one would be able to help me.

I heard murmuring coming from somewhere in front of me so I strained to pick up the words.

"Yes but we have to….."

"Aro will find out if we do….."

"But to save Alice and Rosalie….."

I cracked open one eye to see that my kidnappers were in a heated discussion at the other end of the -oh god- cabin. Oh no, I was on a plane. I shifted on the soft thing I was laying on and in doing so, caught the attention of one of the kidnappers, Edward, the one who very nearly snapped my wrist. I looked up and got caught in the furious stare directed at me. He jumped up and stalked over to where I was lying. I scrambled up, desperately trying to press myself into the cushions to distance myself from this enraged god.

He strode over, gripped my hair in what seemed like a vice and yanked back until I was staring into his livid eyes.

"How much did you hear?" he snarled dangerously.

"I –I-n-no-nothing," I stammered.

He yanked back harder on my hair, causing me to grimace.

"How much?" he asked, in a terrifyingly calm voice, tightening his grip on my hair.

"I just heard the names Aro, Alice and Rosalie! Let go! Please!" I cried, tears pooling in my eyes, the pain adding to my fright.

He looked at me with something akin to anger but with something hidden underneath. Something that, at any other time, I would have thought to be sympathy.

He released my hair and I curled up into a ball on the seat and cried. I cried for the fact that I was kidnapped, that I might never see my father again and that even though I trained everyday for seven years, I wasn't able to defend myself when it mattered.

"Jasper?" Edward called.

"Yes?" Jasper replied. "Do we have any more chloroform left?" Edward inquired.

"We only have enough left to knock her out for the car ride. Sorry." Jasper said.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to go old fashioned. Emmett, where'd you leave the rope and gag?" questioned Edward.

I looked up into his face, twisted in rage and truly terrifying. I trembled in my seat. I glanced around quickly, trying to find a way to save myself from being tied up. A window, a chair, another window, bathroom, window, wait! The bathroom! If I could just get to the bathroom and lock the door, he wouldn't be able to tie me up. Sure, I'd probably regret it later but anything was better than losing the ability to move.

When Edward turned away to gather the rope from Emmett, I launched myself across the small aircraft towards the onboard bathroom. I heard the shouts of surprise from all three kidnappers and felt smug at the thought of outsmarting them. I made it to the bathroom, flung myself inside and bolted the door. Not a second later, the banging started.

"Isabella! If you know what's good for you, you'll open this door right now!" an irate voice, which could only belong to Edward, shouted through the door. I sank to the floor and leaned against the wall, wrapping my arms around my knees as I went.

I heard angry murmurs on the other side of the door. I pressed my ear against the door but still couldn't make out what was being said.

"Isabella?" I started at Jasper's voice so close to the door. I scooted back to the other side of the bathroom. "Isabella, if you don't come out we're going to have to break the door and Aro will be very unhappy about that. You wouldn't want to make Aro angry, now would you?"

I didn't even know who the hell Aro was. Why would I care if he was upset? But I hope he was bluffing about breaking the door down. Knowing my luck, I'd get a piece of the door lodged somewhere unpleasant.

"Isabella, we're getting very annoyed now. Open the door!" That was definitely Edward.

"Isabella, if you don't open this door I will get Emmett to break it open. Don't push me!" Oh no, now Jasper was getting angry. This definitely wasn't one of my better plans.

"You'd better make sure you're not near the door. I won't be held accountable for any damage I cause." Okay, I think I underestimated Emmett's brainpower. At least he can string two words together. It's an improvement on the blundering idiot I thought he was earlier.

"Okay, I'm doing it on three, and if you don't open the door before then, we will be extremely angry, Isabella." Emmett was officially scaring me now.

I inched my way toward the door. I heard the number one being called out. I raised my hand. I heard two. I slid the lock open and scrambled back to the other side and buried my head in my knees. The door was pushed inwards and heavy footfalls announced the presence of one of the three. I was pulled up roughly by my arm and dragged back into the cabin. Tears were rolling down my face and I was shaking in pure terror. I didn't know what they planned to do to me but I wasn't naïve enough to think it wouldn't be bad.

I was deposited roughly on a chair and I felt someone wrap something around my legs. I looked down and saw Edward tying my legs together. I started struggling, desperately trying to free my legs. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled hard.

"Ahh," he hissed. Oh god, what the hell was I thinking? I heard a click and felt something cold and sharp pressed against my leg. I froze. He had a knife! He had a fucking knife! Oh god, I'm screwed. I'm officially screwed I'm not going to live to see my 19th birthday. More tears fell from my eyes and the hands still holding onto Edward's hair starting trembling in fear.

"If you want to live to see another day, you will let go of my hair right this minute." He snarled.

I released his hair. He looked at me and I gasped at the intensity of the rage visible on his face. I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I stared at my hands, situated in my lap.

"If you don't look at me I will hurt you." He sneered. I quickly directed my gaze on his eyes. "Good girl." he cooed mockingly. "Now let's get a few things straight. Number one, just because you are collateral, insuring your father cooperates, doesn't mean we can't hurt you. Number two, if you ever so much as look at me the wrong way, I will hurt you. Number three, just because Daddy bought you everything your little heart desired, doesn't mean you'll get any special treatment. Are we clear?"

I didn't answer. I stared at him, trying to decipher everything he said. I was security to make sure my father listened to them? Why? I was pulled out of my musing by his hand tightening painfully over my chin.

"I said are we clear?" he growled. I frantically shook my head in the affirmative, hoping he'd release my face. My prayers were answered only for him to call over Emmett to hold me still while he finished tying the ropes.

I was, for the most part, incapable of any movement when they left me on the sofa, bound and gagged. I tried listening to their conversation, but, having learned from past experience, they kept their voices hushed, so that I couldn't make out a word of what they were saying.

Eventually, even though I didn't trust my present company as far as I could throw them, I fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of bronze haired gods and green eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So.....Review?**_

_**Pretty please with Edwawrd Cullen on top?? :L**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, here's chapter 3. Honestly I don't really think it's that good. I'm pretty sure my friend sort of agrees with me, even if she's too nice to say it :L_**

**_Just for the record, I have never had a panic attack, and I really wasn't in the mood to search the net for what happens._**

So for starter's:

**_I don't own twilight or anything affiliated with it, although i do own two ipods, a few robert pattinson posters and a brown belt._**

**_Enjoy the chapter. It will be a few days until I update again, because I have to go to the torture chamber tomorrow (AKA dentist) :L_**

**_Review if you feel like it. I don't mind if you don't. I'm insanely happy that people are even reading this so I'm not going to start begging people to review when they don't want to._**

**_Oh, and I don't have a beta, just in case there are a few mistakes. Honestly I'm not entirely sure what a beta is, so if anyone feels the need to enlighten me, be my guest._**

* * *

When I returned to the land of the conscious, the first thing I noticed was that I was still tied up. I heard the low hum of the plane engine, and the nearly inaudible murmurs of my kidnappers.

And, because the world really is against me, I had an itch that I was incapable of scratching. I twisted on the chair, trying in vain to scratch my arm. I felt myself hanging off the edge of the chair after all my moving. No matter hard I tried to scoot back, I just kept slipping. Next thing I knew, I landed on the floor, hitting my head in the process. I groaned in pain, but it was muffled by the gag.

I heard hurried footsteps and then I was being roughly dropped back onto the chair. I squealed in surprise as I landed on my side.

"Are you that unbalanced that you can't manage to stay on a bloody chair?" Edward exclaimed angrily.

Suddenly, the plane jerked and I was squished beneath a bronze haired god. God, he was heavy. He raised himself off me slowly and I breathed in deeply, thankful that my body wasn't being crushed.

I saw Jasper make his way slowly back from the cockpit, trying not to fall over because of the way the plane was shaking.

"The pilot says we'd better buckle up. We're hitting turbulence." He said.

Edward gave him a nod in acknowledgement and wrapped a seatbelt around me before returning to his seat. The plane shook and I gave a frightened squeak. Ever since I was little I had been deathly afraid of flying. I had been entirely focused on the fact that I had been kidnapped earlier, rather than acknowledging that I was on a plane. Now though, because we were not travelling along smoothly, I was completely aware that I was in a metal box, thousands of feet in the air. Suddenly, I couldn't get enough air through my nose and I started panicking. I started struggling in my bonds, desperate to free myself of the gag over my mouth.

My eyes filled with tears and I rubbed my face against the chair, trying to move the gag. The plane jolted again and I screamed, the sound muffled. Tears were streaming down my face at this point and I was feeling very lightheaded.

All of a sudden, hand were holding me still, putting a halt to my thrashing. Through my tears I saw the head of bronze hair belonging to Edward and the blonde hair belonging to Jasper. Someone ripped the gag from my mouth and I breathed in deeply, desperately trying to regulate my breathing.

The plane shuddered and I gave a frightened yelp. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I struggled in their hold.

"Calm down Isabella!" Edward snapped.

"Edward, I think she's having a panic attack." Jasper said, worriedly.

I felt the belt being released and then the rope being cut off my hands. I started fighting the hands holding me, trying in vain to put some distance between myself and my captors. It was all too much, the stress of the kidnapping and the movement of the plane. I started hyperventilating, struggling to get some oxygen into my lungs.

I heard someone saying my name, but it sounded as though they were miles away.

Suddenly, I was launched back into awareness by a sharp sting on my cheek. I looked around, bewildered, and found myself lying on the floor with Edward straddling my waist. My feet were still bound by the rope but my hands were in the air, as though I had been waving them around.

But wait, how did I end up on the floor? I looked up and noticed Edward staring at me. I looked away, trying to see where I was.

"Isabella?" I heard Edward call me. I continued looking around, my fright building. I could still feel the movement of the plane, causing my breathing to increase again. I felt a firm but gentle grip on my chin, forcing me to look into Edward's eyes.

"Isabella, look at me, okay? Just keep looking at me. Nothing is going to happen. The plane is just fine. We're nearly there." Edward reassured me.

I listened to his calming voice and slowly my breathing decrease until I was breathing somewhat normally.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to raise yourself up after I stand up. Can you do that?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, still working on regulating my breathing. He stood up slowly and I shifted so I was leaning back on my elbows.

"Okay Isabella. I'm going to lift you up now. Don't worry," he added, seeing the look on my face, "I won't drop you. Are you ready?"

I nodded. He walked behind me, hooked his hands under my arms, and lifted me. Suddenly, the plane shifted and I felt myself falling. I whimpered, preparing myself for impact with the floor. After a few seconds, I started to wonder why I hadn't hit the floor yet. I became aware of a set of arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me upright. I started when I noticed the arms.

"Shh, calm down. It's only me. You're alright." Edward soothed.

I gradually relaxed in his arms, and he helped me shuffle back to the seat. I glanced around, noticing that Jasper was looking at me worriedly. I shot a weak smile in his direction to show that I was fine.

Abruptly, the plane jerked again and I screamed in fright. I found myself wrapped in Edward's arm, shaking in terror.

"Shh, it's okay, nothing's going to happen. You're alright." He cooed. "Jasper, could you come here please?!"

Jasper rose from his seat and made his way to where Edward and I were sitting.

"What do you need Edward?" Jasper questioned.

"Do you think you could go talk to the pilot and try to convince him to fly a route with less turbulence?" Edward asked.

"I'll ask, but don't hold your breath. We have a deadline and if we take a different route we're bound to be late." Jasper answered.

With that, Jasper left the cabin to speak to the pilot. I looked around, curious as to why I hadn't heard Emmett in a while. I caught sight of him, fast asleep on one of the chairs.

I saw Edward raise his hand and I cringed, thinking he was going to hit me. Instead, he merely brushed some of my hair back from my face.

"Isabella?" Edward spoke from beside me.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"My name's Bella. I don't like being called Isabella. It's too formal." I answered.

"Bella then. I know you have no reason whatsoever to trust anything I say, but just know, I would never intentionally hurt you. My life, as well as Jasper's and Emmett's, is extremely stressful at the moment." He explained.

I mulled over his words for a moment. So what? His life gets a little stressful so it's alright to take it out on an innocent girl? I think not!

"Oh, so you think your life is stressful? How about this; were you taken from your home, bundled onto a plane, bound and gagged? No? I didn't think so. So don't talk to me about a stressful life! Now let go of me!" I exclaimed.

"You're just like all the other spoilt little bitches. Only concerned about themselves. God forbid you break a nail." He sneered, tightening his hold on me.

He is seriously pissing me off right now. I am not a spoilt bitch! I'm going to make his life a living hell. I swung my elbow back, digging it into his gut. His arms released and I struggled to the other side of the plane, my legs still tied.

I looked over and saw that he was clutching his stomach and struggling for breath. Ah, revenge is sweet. He looked up at me and I gasped at the anger in his eyes. Okay, angering my kidnapper on a plane thousands of feet in the air while my feet were tied together was not one of my brighter plans. I leaned down and started untying the rope. God, was this dude a boy scout or something? How the hell was I suppose to get out of something like this.

I looked up and saw that Edward had regained his breath and was starting to stand. I went at the ropes with renewed vigour. A shadow came over me then and I knew I was screwed. I chanced a glance upwards and found myself looking into the eyes of a deranged god. Oh no.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to my chair.

"You know, I was thinking of untying you, and letting you sit with us so you wouldn't get so freaked out about the landing, which, by the way, will be in 10 minutes. I'm guessing Jasper couldn't get the pilot to take a different course so expect lots of nice, shaky, turbulence." He grinned evilly.

He forced me down onto the chair, grabbed my hands and wrapped some rope around them.

"No, Edward, please," I begged, "I'll be good, I promise, please."

I broke down into sobs. I couldn't handle sitting alone if the plane started shaking. Tears blurred my vision but I could still hear when Jasper returned from the cockpit.

"Dude, what happened? Why is she crying again? I thought you calmed her down?" he questioned.

"Well I did, but then _Isabella _here thought it would be funny to elbow me in the gut." Edward growled.

"That's to be expected really. What would you do if you were kidnapped? Trust your kidnappers? Somehow I doubt that." Jasper remarked dryly.

"Well I guess." He answered bashfully.

"So what do you say we untie Isabella and let her sit with us while the plane lands?" Jasper asked.

Edward got up, stalked over to the other side of the plane and threw himself down onto one of the chairs.

"Isabella?" Jasper called.

I snapped out of my daze, and focused my attention on him.

"I'm going to untie you, but you have to promise to behave. If not, we won't hesitate in tying you back up. Are we clear?" he asked sternly.

I nodded meekly.

"Okay. Let's get these ropes of you." Jasper said. He cut the ropes off my hands and legs and pulled m up off the chair. He directed me to the free seat beside Edward. Oh no, why couldn't I sit next to Emmett? He's still asleep, for God's sake! I bet he could sleep through a plane crash. Okay, bad idea to be thinking things like that. My breathing started to speed up.

"Isabella, honey, you've got to calm down. Can you do that for me?" Jasper asked.

I found myself nodding, just so he wouldn't get angry at me.

"Good girl. Now how about you try to get some sleep?" he asked me while passing me a pillow.

"Okay Jasper." I replied quietly.

With that, I curled up into a ball on the chair and let my exhaustion overtake me. I was vaguely aware of a gentle hand stroking my hair as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_So any thoughts? If any of you have any suggesetions, feel free to let me know. I havn't got this story planned so I'm always open to ideas._**

**_Many thanks_**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I realise that I've already posted Chapter 4 and that it looked exactly like this, but it was brought to my attention by Sadie1787, that I had written that Bella was looking out the window at the end of the chapter. So I thank you for bringing that to my attention and it is now changed.

I'll say what I said again though. So, I won't be updating for a few day, because I still need write it.  
Once again, if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know

Thanks

Stephanie.

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking me and calling my name.

"Isabella, honey, the plane's landed. We need to leave." Jasper said.

"Can you call me Bella, please?" I whispered.

"Sure thing, darlin'. Now up you get." He replied.

I looked around. Jasper must have noticed the confused look on my face.

"Emmett and Edward are just going to get the car for us. We have to be on the road soon."

I stood up from the seat and suppressed a yawn. I followed Jasper down the stairs of the plane, and over to a large, black SUV, waiting on the tarmac. I noticed Emmett sitting in the passenger seat, and Edward sitting in the back. God seriously doesn't like me. Why couldn't Emmett sit in the back? He hasn't spoken to me much. But no, I have to sit in the back with the only person who absolutely terrifies me. Although I'm guessing that if I got Jasper angry, I'd die of fright. He seems like the type of person who is capable of extreme bodily harm if he's upset.

Jasper nudged me towards the back seat, ignoring my pleading look. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I climbed in, buckled my seat belt, and watched Jasper climb into the car.

"Isabella, come here." Edward snapped.

I looked at him, bewildered. He crooked his finger at me, beckoning me to him. I shook my head. Like hell I was going anywhere near him. An annoyed look crossed his face. He unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my arm and hauled me across the seat. He deposited me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my torso to keep me in place.

"Isabella, you didn't honestly think we'd let you see where we're taking you, did you?" Edward sneered.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" I growled.

"Listen here sweetheart," he snarled, "I'm sick of your attitude. Now either you stop struggling, or I _will _knock you out, and guess what, there's no chloroform left."

I let myself fall limp, certain that he wasn't bluffing.

"Good girl." He cooed, mockingly. "Now if we see anyone else, I will let you go but you are not to say anything. If you do, I will not hesitate to hurt you. Understood?"

I nodded, still trying to think of some way to escape. He raised his hand towards my face and I flinched. He then proceeded to wrap something around my eyes, taking away my ability to see. He didn't relax his grip on me and I had to make due with sitting in his lap. I used this time to think about my situation. Edward, Jasper and Emmett certainly didn't seem too much older than me. Edward looked to be 19 at the least. Jasper looked as though he was 20, maybe 21. I couldn't be sure about what age Emmett was. He had a body looked to be riddled with steroids, but a very boyish face. My guess would have to be that he was the same age as Jasper, either 20 or 21.

********************

Eventually I tuned everything out and was starting to doze off when I heard Jasper curse.

"Shit. There's a cop ahead. You're gonna have to take the blindfold off her." He exclaimed. "Just try to make sure she doesn't see anything."

I felt Edward reach behind me and untie the blindfold. However, before he let it fall from my eyes, he whispered in my ears, "If your eyes aren't closed when I take this blindfold off, you'll seriously regret it."

I decided that I didn't want to find out what he'd do, so I kept my eyes closed as the blindfold fell away.

"Now, I'm going to move you to your own seat, but you are going to keep your eyes closed and pretend that you're asleep. Understood?" he questioned. I didn't answer so he yanked my hair back and growled in my ear, "_Understood?"_

I whimpered and tried to pull his hand from my hair. He grabbed both my hands in one of his and pulled them behind my back.

"It'd do you well to answer me Isabella." He sounded so dangerous, hissing in my ear, I'm surprised I didn't faint.

"I'm sorry," I pleaded, "I understand. Please let go."

"That's better." He said.

He freed my hands and let the blindfold fall. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of what he'd do if I opened them. He lifted me off his lap and dropped me on to the middle seat. He grabbed the seatbelt and fastened it around me. He grabbed my head and forced it to rest against his shoulder.

"If you move, I will not be held accountable for any damage I cause. Aro doesn't mind if you're brought back damaged, as long as you're alive." Edward whispered in my ear. I let out a frightened sound.

I felt the car slow down and a window up front open.

"What can I do for you Officer?" Jasper questioned.

"This is just a routine traffic stop sir. Can I ask what business you have in Seattle?"

Edward cursed quietly in my ear. I presumed he was pretending to be asleep as well. The good news now was that I knew where I was. Now all I had to do was figure out a way to signal the cop. I attempted to raise my hand when I felt Edward enclose it in his grasp.

"You sure you wanna do that sweetheart?" he growled softly in my ear.

God damn. How does he always notice these things? I attempted to move positions on the seat but his hands were there yet again, stopping me from moving.

"Don't even think about it." He snarled.

"Well sir, we're just on our way to visit our friends from high school. We promised to visit them when we moved away so, here we are." Jasper lied smoothly.

"Okay then. Drive safe and enjoy your visit, but if it's late when you're leaving, please stay the night with your friends so you're not driving. Okay son?" asked the officer.

"Sure thing, officer. Thank you for your concern." Emmett exclaimed as Jasper started to drive off. A hand was slapped over my eyes and another pulled me back onto Edward's lap, after unbuckling the seatbelt. I felt the blindfold being secured and Edward leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't think I didn't notice what you tried to do back there. Try something like that again and the consequences will be severe."

*********************

"Say, Jasper, how long till we get to headquarters?" questioned Emmett.

"Not for another while, Emmett. Why?"

"I'm hungry." Emmett answered.

"We're not stopping." Edward threw in from the back seat.

"But I'm hungry." Emmett whined, drawing out the word.

I suppressed a giggle at the immaturity displayed by Emmett. If Edward noticed my shaking, he didn't say anything.

"Bella?" called Jasper from the front seat.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"We're going to stop to get food, but Edward is going to be staying in the car with you. Bear in mind that the windows are tinted and that we have rope and there won't be a problem. Alright?" he replied.

Edward nudged me so I nodded my head in affirmation.

"Okay, now that's that sorted. Do you have any food allergies, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No." I whispered.

"Okay, me and Emmett will pick up some food for you and Edward when were gone."

The car was quiet, the only sounds being the quiet breathing of the occupants. After what felt like an hour, the car started to slow. Edward shifted and, because I was still on his lap, I felt that movement. I concluded that, judging by his legs, he was muscular, in a subtle way.

"Well, myself and Emmett are going to eat in the restaurant and we'll bring out a pizza for you and Bella. Okay Edward?" asked Jasper.

"I guess. Make sure you get mushrooms on it." Edward replied.

Okay, I think I just puked a little. Mushrooms? He can't be serious. They're so slimy and….ugh.

"I don't like mushrooms." I whispered.

"Too bad. I'm paying for it so I choose the toppings." He snapped.

"Edward, don't be like that. We need to feed her. I'll get mushrooms on half of it. What do you want on your half, Bella?" enquired Emmett.

"Pepperoni, please." I answered.

"Okay, that settles it. We'll be back in around half an hour. Edward?" called Jasper.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't kill and/or maim Bella in the time we're gone." Jasper pleaded.

"I'll try, but if she annoys me, I can't make any promises." He tightened his grip on me in warning.

I heard the car doors opening, then slamming, informing me that I was now alone with an emotionally imbalanced kidnapper. Oh, joy. Unexpectedly, I found myself on the floor of the car. I groaned in pain. Bastard pushed me. I wouldn't be surprised if I was after obtaining brain damage. I've certainly hit my head enough.

"Oh, sorry." He feigned innocence.

"Asshole." I muttered quietly. At least I thought it was quietly.

I felt a hand grip my hair and yank upwards. I cried out, but it became muffled by the hand slapped over my mouth.

"What did you call me?" he growled.

At that moment, I really wished I could see. It was incredibly daunting not being able to see. He removed the hand covering my mouth so I'd be able to answer.

"N-N-Nothing." I stuttered.

"That's what I thought." He said.

He dragged me back up onto the seat and buckled the seatbelt across my arms. I could still move them so I attempted to fix my jumper, which had ridden up when I fell. Apparently, Edward didn't like me being able to move my hands. I started when I felt something being wrapped around my wrists. I tried to pull my hands back, but he merely held on tighter.

"Stop fidgeting." He complained.

"Well stop trying to tie me up then!" I snapped.

I felt my hair being pulled back and braced myself for the inevitable pain.

"Do you have some weird obsession with my hair or something?! Let go!" I screeched.

"Shut up, you insufferable brat! If you keep it up, I'm going to gag you. It might actually be a good idea to do that now, so you don't attract any attention." He spoke to himself.

Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?! If I screamed, someone was bound to hear me. I inhaled deeply, and was about to release it when Edward slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Ah ah ah, that wasn't very nice sweetheart. Don't you want to stay with me, Jasper and Emmett?" he cooed mockingly.

I screamed against his hand, attempting to kick him. He dragged me against him, keeping a hand covering my mouth. He twisted so one of his legs covered both mine, stopping any of my attempts at movement. He removed his hand from my mouth, but before I got a chance to make any noise, he shoved a piece of cloth into my mouth.

Tears of frustration filled my eyes, and I felt the need to scream, so that's exactly what I did. I screamed against the cloth until my throat felt raw. A feeling of hopelessness filled me.

I was never going to see my father again. I was never going to see Rodney again. Just because he had to follow me around all the time, didn't mean I wouldn't miss him.

Edward dumped me onto the seat and proceeded to tie my legs together. I really dislike him. Personally speaking, I don't believe in hating people, but Edward was about to be the first I did hate.

I turned away from Edward, leaning my head on the window. I could just imagine the people milling about, going about their business, having no idea that anything was wrong with the world. How I wish I could go back to that. Being blissfully unaware of everything.

I was still leaning on the window when Jasper and Emmett returned, bringing with them the pizza.

* * *

Anyway, I think I've fixed everything that needs to be fixed, but, if I've missed anything, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, but I had to write it and then I got a new laptop and had to transfer everything over. Speaking of which, does any anyone know how to move an iTunes playlist from one computer to another??**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if this chapter is any good considering I didn't wait for an email back from my friend telling me what she thought because I really wanted to post it. So, since I'm the only person who is actually proofreadin it, please let me know if there are any mistakes.**

**So, feel free to review and tell me your thoughts. As I said before, this story isn't planned ahead so if anyone has any suggestion, leave a review or pm me if you want.**

**Many thanks,**

**MrsCullen2008**

**OH! Before I forget**

**I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it, and there's a lil bit of swearing in this chapter**

**Continue reading :L**

* * *

"Edward, what happened?" questioned Jasper when he and Emmett returned.

"I told you I wouldn't be responsible for anything if she annoyed me. And guess what…..she annoyed me!" replied Edward testily.

I twisted in my seat, hoping that someone would have the decency to take the gag off my mouth. I didn't know how long had passed since I was taken and my stomach was starting to eat itself. It chose that moment to voice its opinion in the form of a very loud growl. I blushed, just knowing that Emmett, Jasper and Edward would be looking at me.

I heard a quiet chuckle from next to me and I'm sure that if it could, my jaw would have dropped. The asshole was actually _laughing_? I think it's the apocalypse! Run for your lives!

"Edward, do you think you could at least take the gag off her so she can eat?" questioned Jasper.

"I guess. I doubt Aro would like it if she starved." He replied.

There he goes with talk of Aro again. Who the hell is Aro?

"Ooh, ooh can I feed her? Can I?" asked Emmett excitedly.

"Emmett, she's not an animal." Growled Edward threateningly.

"Really? Cause with the way you've been treating her, someone might think otherwise." Remarked Jasper wryly.

"Yeah, Edward. There's a fine line between kidnapping someone and treating someone badly, and you have so crossed it." added Emmett.

Yet again, my jaw attempted to drop. Was he serious? A line between kidnapping and mistreatment? It was official. Emmett had to be high. No one with even half a brain would say something that stupid and mean it.

"Eh, Emmett?"

"Yeah Jazz?"

"Think about the statement you just made and tell me what's wrong with it?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with it. Is there?"

"Well, yeah, there is. Actually, just never mind. Forget I said anything."

They really should send Emmett back to school. He wouldn't be that much older than the other students. Letting him loose on society was a crime against humanity!

"So, dudes, you never answered my question. Can I feed her? Please?" pleaded Emmett.

"I've no problem with that. Edward?" said Jasper.

"I guess. But just be careful. We don't need her choking or anything," answered Edward.

I heard Emmett clambering over the centre console in the SUV, and then felt the weight next to me. I heard Edward climbing into the front, and then I was left with the giant oaf.

"Hey Bella!" boomed Emmett's voice next to my ear.

I jumped and shrieked, though it was muffled by the gag. I felt my seatbelt being unbuckled and, next thing I knew, I was seated on Emmett's lap. I squirmed, trying to move off, but he just put one of his muscle-bound arms across my waist, effectively keeping me still.

"Hey, stop moving." Whined Emmett pathetically. "How come you'll sit on Edward's lap and not mine?"

"Maybe because I didn't try deafen her within seconds coming into contact with her." Remarked Edward condescendingly.

"Oh and scaring the shit out of her and tying her up is so much better?" snapped Jasper.

They were seriously pissing me off at this stage, Firstly; they were talking about me like I wasn't in the car. Secondly, I was wasting away here and they weren't making any move to feed me the deliciously aromatic pizza I could smell from the front seat. As if it were summoned, my stomach made itself known again by growling loud enough that I'm sure it sounded like there was a bear in the car. Although saying that wasn't too far from the considering who I was sitting on.

"So, Bella, I'm guessing you want some pizza." Emmett grinned, thoroughly amused.

I then proceeded to blush like a fire truck, followed by another growl from the animal that was my stomach.

"Well I'm going to have to take the gag off, but," he continued when he saw the calculating look on my face, "I will not hesitate to put it back and eat the pizza myself. All the _gooey, melty, cheese_. The _thick, juicy pepperoni_."

My stomach groaned pitifully at his description, my mind imagining the pizza, steaming as it sat in the box. God, I never knew someone could be so cruel. _Just give me the goddamn pizza!_ I wanted to scream.

"I guess you can have the pizza then. Hey! Eddie, don't hog the pizza!" I felt Emmett's arm stretch towards the front of the SUV and heard the sound of him wrestling the pizza box from Edward's grasp.

"Emmett, quit it! And I told you not to call me that!" retorted Edward angrily.

I heard him huff and knew that Emmett had successfully taken the pizza from him, made obvious by the smell of it directly in front of my face. I leaned towards the smell, desperate to have it in my stomach.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to take the gag out now, but remember what I said. That pizza smells awfully nice." He subtly warned me.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, eager to eat something. Emmett untied the gag and it fell away from my face.

"Give me that goddamn pizza!" I growled.

The car was quiet for all of two seconds, until boisterous laughter broke out, courtesy of Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"Stop laughing and let me eat!" I screeched.

Emmett quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"You're going to have to keep it down if you want to eat." He warned.

I nodded my head, surprised my neck didn't snap from the intensity of the movement. He gently removed his hand from my mouth.

"Will you untie me now?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry, no can do. Wouldn't want you to try anything, now would we?" Exclaimed Emmett brightly, while ruffling my hair.

"But how am I supposed to eat when I can't use my hands?" I questioned, confused.

"I'm going to feed you!" he grinned, puffing out his chest proudly. My jaw dropped for real that time. He couldn't be serious! I thought he was only joking when he said that.

"Whoa, no way. You are not feeding me. How do I know you won't just….choke me with my food or something?!" Okay, that even sounded stupid to me. Choke me with my food? Come on Bella, I'm supposed to be smart!

"Rest assured, I won't try to choke you with your food." Said Emmett, while sporting an amused grin.

"I guess I've got no choice." I sighed.

"Nope." He quipped.

"Can I just have the pizza now? You all may have eaten, but I haven't and frankly I'm starving." I asked, exasperated.

"Okay, just open your mouth and I'll do the rest." Said Emmett.

I opened my mouth and felt the pizza against my lip. I bit into it, savoring the cheesy, pepperoni goodness. I moaned as I ate it, my stomach purring in thanks.

I opened my mouth again, waiting for Emmett to feed me the pizza. I wa so hungry, I devoured three slices of pizza in two what seemed like two minutes. I sensed his hand nearing my face when, suddenly, I felt something scalding hot go down the tank top I was wearing.

"Aah! _Motherfucker_!!! It's burning me!" I'm almost positive that, for just that moment, I sounded like a banshee.

I heard Emmett curse and then felt his hand down my top.

"Get off me, you asshat! Get your hands away from me!" What the hell was wrong with him?

"Jasper!" Emmett called, panicked. "What do I do? I can't get it out without her freaking out."

It sounded as though Emmett was a minute away from having a panic attack.

Meanwhile, I was still cursing, my stomach being burned by the tomato sauce.

"Emmett, you douche! Just lift the bottom of her shirt. Don't stick your hand down it!" Ah, Jasper. Always the voice of reason.

I felt Emmett pull my top up just past my bellybutton and wipe whatever sauce was there. I felt the effects immediately. The burning was gone and I no longer felt the need to jump into an icy vat of water. Although I wouldn't mind jumping into a shower.

"Bella? Are you okay? Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was a complete accident. Can I get you anything? Water, a towel a condo-"

"Emmett! Stop. I'm absolutely fine. I do stuff like this all the time. I just happen to curse like a sailor when it happens." I felt the blush colouring my face.

I felt Emmett shaking with laughter, and that caused me to blush harder. I ducked my head and rested it on Emmett's shoulder. I felt very strange sitting on his lap. But it wasn't a bad feeling. I felt very safe, like Emmett was my big brother. I began thinking back, trying to think of a time when he had actually hurt me.

I gasped and the noise alerted Emmett to my troubling thoughts.

"Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, sounding worried.

I felt tears prick my eyes and spill over.

"Oh Emmett! I broke your nose! I'm so sorry. You've been nothing but nice to me and I broke your nose!" I started sobbing in earnest then, feeling terrible that I'd hurt one of the two people who were being nice to me.

"Hey hey, now, calm down. I'm fine. Sure, you pack quite a punch, but I'm used to that. Living with a hellcat like Rose, I'd have to be."

I heard Edward and Jasper inhale sharply from the front seat. Why did they do that? Emmett only said that he was fine and got worse from Rose….Oh.

"Who's Rose?" I asked quietly.

The silence in the car was palpable. It was then broken by Emmett clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Jasper? What are we going to do?" Emmett asked softly.

"I guess we could tell her, I doubt she's say anything to the person who ordered her to be kidnapped. What do you think Edward?" asked Jasper.

"I guess so. I agree that she wouldn't tell Aro but what if she lets something slip?" Edward voiced his fears.

"I don't think she's stupid enough to let anything slip." Jasper reasoned.

"Hello? Still here you know." I informed them.

I imagined that at this point, they would all look at me, surprised to see me still sitting on Emmett's lap. Hell, he probably didn't even notice my weight on him at all.

"Oh...right. Bella, we have something very important to tell you, but you must promise not to mention it to anyone. Do you give me your word that you won't tell anyone?" inquired Jasper.

"I promise." I whispered.

"Edward, Emmett and I work for a man called Aro Volturi and his two brothers, Marcus and Caius." Volturi? Why did I know that name from somewhere? "He is your father's main rival in business." Ah, that's where I know it from. I had often heard Rodney saying how stressed Charlie was because the Volturi had taken a lot of his clientele.

"Well your father upset Aro quite a bit and in retaliation, he ordered us to kidnap you, so your father would cooperate with him…." Jasper trailed off.

Edward continued, "Bella, how much do you know about your father's business?"

"Nothing, really. He's never home so I don't talk to him much. But I do know that there is something…different…about it." I whispered.

"Well Bella, your father is one of the main suppliers of firearms and ammunition to the black market. His only competitor is Volturi Enterprises." Jasper said.

"A deal between your father and Aro went south and Aro blames him. So, he figured the easiest way to ensure his support was to take the one important thing is his life, you." Emmett grinned at me.

"Anyway, we are not working for Aro by choice." continued Edward.

"Alice and Rosalie?" I guessed.

"Right. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and I were adopted by a man called Carlisle Cullen. Our father was an acquaintance of Aro's but when he died, Aro was hoping to…mold us to take over the business when he died. We refused so Aro thought he would persuade us by taking Alice and Rosalie, prisoner. Alice is my real sister and she is also Jasper's girlfriend. Rosalie is Jasper's sister and Emmett's girlfriend. Needless to say, we had to do as he said which just so happened to be kidnapping you."

"What we're really saying, Bella, is that we are going to have act like we're treating you badly, but just know, we would never intentionally hurt you. I'm incredibly sorry for the way I've treated you. I've just been so stressed lately, and I just want my sisters back." Edward said in a strained voice.

"It's okay, Edward, I understand." I soothed.

"Anyway, do you want to finish that pizza Bella?" asked Emmett.

"No Emmett," I laughed, "You can have it."

I felt Emmett shifting, probably to grab the forgotten pizza box, and heard him take a bite. He gave an exaggerated moan as he chewed. I suppose someone as big as him would eat a lot.

Sometime later, I felt the car slow down, and heard Jasper say the words that caused my heart to speed up, "We're here."

* * *

**So....any thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emm......Hi *waves sheepishly***

**sorry about the wait. I just had a really hard time writing it and I havn't been able to get in touch woth my unofficial beta so I'm the only one who's proofread it.**

**It's not very good, and it's going to take me a while to write chapter 7**

**I have a rant posted on my profile if you feel like reading it. If you don't, don't.**

**Thanks,**

**MrsCullen2008**

* * *

"_We're here."_

All the things Edward, Emmett and Jasper told me had flown right out of my head the second I heard Jasper utter those words. The simple words, that to anyone else would simply signify the end of a journey, could very well mean the end of my life.

I felt Emmett tighten his grip on me, be it to comfort me or to keep me still, I didn't know. My breathing became ragged, panic gripping me as I imagined all the things that could happen to me.

"Shh, Bella. You're going to be fine. We won't let anything happen to you," cooed Emmett.

I heard Edward and Jasper whispering in the front of the car, although I couldn't hear what they were saying. Emmett was still murmuring in my ear, trying to keep me calm.

"Bella?" Jasper called.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered, my voice thick with tears.

"We're going to have to gag you again, to keep up appearances. Okay?" he questioned.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Open wide, Bella," said Emmett.

I did as I was asked and felt the rag being pushed into my mouth.

"Bella?" Jasper called.

I hmmed though the gag, unable to make any other noise.

"When we take you out of the car, you have to pretend to fight us. If everyone see's that you're frightened of us, Aro will keep us on as your guards. But if he thinks we've been nice to you, he won't hesitate to replace us with some of the other thugs here. Okay?" he asked.

I hummed in assent, understanding that my life would be in danger if they were replaced.

I felt the car slow to a halt.

"Start struggling now!" hissed Emmett urgently.

I squirmed, trying to get his arm from around me. I heard the doors of the SUV being opened and more voices joining those of Jasper and Edward. I felt Emmett attempting to take me out of the car and started fighting back in earnest.

I heard him grunting with the effort of controlling me. I kicked my legs out and gasped in pain. In all the commotion, Emmett had removed himself from the car and that left me open to kicking the door. I gasped in pain and stopped moving. Taking this chance, Emmett dragged me the rest of the way out of the car. I groaned pitifully through the gag, trying to hold back tears at the pain in my leg.

I heard Emmett whisper a nearly inaudible apology in my ear, before lifting me into his arms bridal style. His arms kept my legs pinned together and my arms at my side. I tried to squirm, but that merely caused him to tighten his hold on me.

I gasped in pain as he squeezed my legs, sure that there was going to be a bruise on one of them.

"Hey, Edward, give me a hand here," I heard Emmett say from above me.

"Sure," came the sullen reply.

I then felt a pair of arms around my torso and a pair around my legs. I started to writhe in the grip. I felt someone lean their head next to my ear.

"Pretend that I've threatened you and stop moving," came Edward's voice from beside my ear. I stopped struggling, and was then carried somewhere.

I heard Emmett's voice say something, but I couldn't focus on the words, instead listening to the sounds around me. I heard the sound of a foghorn in the distance and seagulls flying above me. The smell of salt was heavy in the air.

Judging from the facts, I'd concluded that I was either in Port Angeles or Bellingham. It made sense, considering we had driven further than Seattle and that I could hear and smell a harbour.

I remembered when I was younger, and Charlie still cared, he'd bring me to a town called Forks for two weeks during summer. Charlie was born there so he felt that I should have a chance to experience it. I remembered driving through Port Angeles to get there, and Charlie telling me about all the cities surrounding it. I miss those days. The ones when I'd spend time with Charlie, instead of being sent somewhere with a nanny and Rodney.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I was unceremoniously thrown onto what felt like a mattress.

I heard a door slam somewhere. I could hear someone else breathing in the room but I couldn't tell where they were.

I could still feel the rope around my wrists, but since it was tied in the front, I could move my hands. I had just reached them up to take the blindfold off when I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me. Hands grasped my wrists and pulled them back down to my sides. The rope holding them was undone, but, before I had time to do anything, my hands were retied behind my back.

"Please don't do anything like that. The more you cooperate, the easier this will be on everyone," the hushed voice of Jasper pleaded in my ear.

He pushed me back gently until I was lying down on the mattress.

"Just try getting some sleep. Ok?" said Jasper quietly.

I heard him walking away and I whimpered. I wanted him to stay beside me. I didn't know what was going on. Jasper was one of the few people I could trust.

"Hey, hey, calm down honey. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. But I'm going to have to move then. Alright?" he whispered.

I felt the mattress dip next to me, and then an arm was thrown over my shoulder. I snuggled into Jasper's side, glad to have him there. He was beginning to feel more and more like a big brother, even though he'd taken me from my home. I felt safe around him and Emmett. Hell, I even felt safe around Edward now!

Jasper started humming a sound and the vibrations from his chest lulled me to sleep. I was vaguely aware of him gently placing me in a more comfortable position when he rose from the bed, but I just fell into a deeper sleep.

************************

I awoke to the feeling of someone gently shaking my shoulders. I bolted up, disorientated since my vision was shrouded in black because of the blindfold.

"Whoa, easy there," said Edward, steadying me.

I heard muffled voices arguing in what I presumed was the hallway. I strained to hear them but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Bella, listen, this is really important. I'm going to have to drag you out of here in a few minutes. Just don't panic and don't say anything. There are two men out in the hallway who were sent to get you, but I offered. They didn't like that but Emmett and Jasper are convincing them. Okay?" Edward spoke urgently, his hands gripping my shoulders.

I nodded my head, a feeling of dread filling me. Where was he bringing me? What were Jasper and Emmett saying to the men? What if they got hurt?

I felt a tugging on my right arm and realised that Edward was pulling me up off the mattress. Once I was standing, he let go of my arm. I thought about how bad it was that my legs were tied. It made my already questionable balance even worse. I felt myself tipping to the left. I let out a muffled curse, and then exhaled in relief when Edward grabbed my arm again. I nodded my head at him, hoping he knew that it was in thanks and not just a twitch.

He exhaled slowly. "Okay, let's go," he whispered. He grabbed me under each arm and started hauling me across the room towards the door.

Edward stopped and then I heard him open the door to my prison. I whimpered in fear but heard Edward shush me.

"-sent us to get the girl," We walked out to hear the end of an angry sentence.

"We know he did James, but Edward likes this one. He's going to ask Aro if he can keep her," came the voice of Jasper.

I started at that. He wanted to keep me? What kind of sick person was he? Jasper and Emmett knew, they just acted like they cared to get me to cooperate. I started struggling, trying to get Edward to let go. I didn't want his dirty paws on me.

"Stop fucking moving," he hissed angrily. I attempted to curse at him through the gag, although it sounded like I was groaning. He shook me roughly, and I screamed. I heard him let out and exasperated sigh before I felt my feet leave the ground. I gasped in pain when I was deposited roughly over his shoulder.

I tried kicking my legs but he merely covered them with his arms, rendering me immobile. I tried not to think of the fact that I was only inches away from this fine specimen's behind. Focus Bella! He's the asshole who kidnapped you, suckered you into believing him and then threw it all back in your face. Hmm, face, Edward has a nice face, all angular and manly. Stop Bella! Control yourself!

I thought back to when I used to play with a boy called Jake, who I'd met when me and Charlie would stay in Forks. He lived in a place called La Push. There was a nice beach called First Beach (I know, original) but I never liked it there. You were supposed to go to a beach when it was sunny, but it never was in Forks. Anyway, Jake was always bigger than me, and for some reason liked walking around with me on his shoulder. I felt like a boom box whenever I was with him. I found out that the only way I could get him to let me down was to pinch his sides. That always landed me on my ass.

I was brought back from my memories when I heard Edward cough. Okay, here's the plan. Pinch him, fall down and see what happens. Foolproof!

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the inevitable fall. I reached my hands to his left side and pinched it painfully. He gasped and his grip loosened minutely, but that was all I needed. I kicked my legs out, and because of Edward's loose hold on them, I felt myself falling towards the ground.

I braced myself for an impact that never came. I felt rough hands grab me around the waist. I knew at once that this wasn't Edward. The smell of liquor and cigarette smoke filled my nostrils and I had a hard time forcing myself mot to gag.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I like them feisty," he murmured in my ear.

"James! Give her here," snarled Edward. I could just imagine him standing there, his hands balled into fists, his jaw clenched angrily and his green eyes dark with fury.

"Awh, Eddie, I'm only having a little fun. Besides," he breathed in deeply, "someone as delectable as this shouldn't be given to one person alone."

I shuddered violently. I tried distancing myself from this disgusting _thing_ that was holding me, but he was having none of that. He pulled me so my back was against his chest. Oh god, he just sniffed my hair! I'll take Edward over him any day.

"Mmmmph," I struggled to free myself from his hold. All of a sudden, I felt a pressure on my arm and I was over someone's shoulder again. I covertly sniffed the person I was being held by. Hmm, vanilla and oranges. Definitely not _James_. I felt dirty and violated from when he touched me. I imagined kicking him in the face and felt a sense of satisfaction fill me at the thought of hurting that pathetic excuse of a human being.

I knew that Edward was after saving me from James, whoever he was. Yet he still said nothing to me. I would have liked to say something but, oh, there's a gag in my mouth!

I heard Edward's footsteps slow, until they came to a halt. I was swung off his shoulder and placed in front of him, my back to his chest. What is it with men and standing like that?

"You're going to meet the people who ordered your kidnapping now. Just don't say anything and remember that everything I say in there is in order to protect you," Edward whispered urgently in my ear.

I felt him drop a kiss on the top of my head softly, and then he knocked on a door.

The hallway was silent other than mine and Edward's breathing. Minutes passed and I was sure that whoever we were supposed to see was gone.

Then I heard the words that nearly caused me to piss my pants.

"Come in."

* * *

So? any thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here's Chapter 7. I have actually written this one faster than usual so I wouldn't expect the next chapter for a while :D  
Just as a lil warning, there is cursing in this chapter.**

**And I hope I got Aro right. I honestly had no idea how to write him.**

Oh, and since I've forgotten this the last few chapters, 

***hem hem* I do not own Twilight or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do however own some piano sheet music, golf sticks, a punch bag and a wooden practice sword.**

So, thanks for reading and reviewing,

**Stephanie.**

* * *

_Then I heard the words that nearly caused me to piss my pants._

"_Come in."_

I heard Edward opening the door and then felt myself being thrown over his shoulder again. I whimpered in fear and confusion. What did Edward mean when he said that everything he did was for my protection?

Edward walked through the doorway and closed the door after him. He walked a few steps and then set me down in front of him. I cringed back into his chest, my heart pounding from fright.

"Isabella! What a pleasure to finally see you," exclaimed a voice suddenly. "Edward, do take that wretched blindfold off our guest."

I felt Edward's hands at the back of my head, and then the blindfold fell away. The light hurt my eyes and I had to wait for them to adjust. I looked around uneasily when I could see. I was in a large office, with bookshelves covering most of the walls. A wooden desk was perched in front of a large window, which was covered by dark red curtains. The colour scheme of the room gave it a sinister feeling, with the heavy red curtains and dark wood feeding the fear I felt.

I looked to where the voice came from and saw the silhouette of a man. He slowly walked forward from the shadows until I could see his face. Long black hair framed an old, although strangely handsome, face. He walked with a confident gait, self-assured in himself. This was Aro Volturi.

I remembered Charlie saying how the Volturi were very intimidating and I could see what he meant.

Even though Aro looked as though he would be retiring soon, he had an air of authority surrounding him. He was the type of person who commanded your attention as soon as he entered a room.

He walked closer to me and I cringed back further into Edward.

"Isabella! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aro Volturi and it is an absolute pleasure to meet you, my dear." This was so weird. For such a powerful and influential person, he seemed almost.....giddy.

He stuck his hand out, as if wanting me to shake it. I stared blankly back at him. Not only were my hands tied, but I wouldn't touch the person who ordered me to be kidnapped anyway!

He seemed to remember that I was tied up and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Edward, my boy, why don't you untie Miss Swan and that way we can all sit down and have a nice chat." Edward moved around until he was standing directly in front of me. He took my wrists in his hands, untying the rope, all the while warning me with his eyes not to do anything.

Once my hands were free, he kneeled down in front of me and untied my ankles. I lifted my hands and took the piece of cloth out of my mouth.

My mouth felt very dry and I was in desperate need of a drink. I tried talking but no sound came out. I swallowed, trying to moisten my mouth in the hopes of speaking.

I said a silent apology to Edward in my head for what I was about to do.

"Listen here you rat bastard asshat! You have another thing coming if you think I'm going to sit down and _have a nice chat_." I exclaimed, mockingly.

"Ah, yes, I had a feeling you would act like this. Edward, if you would?" Aro questioned.

If Edward would what? Next thing I knew, Edward was sitting in front of Aro's desk with me situated in his lap, my wrists held in one of his arms.

"Let go of me you fucking asshole!" I screeched.

"Edward?" sighed Aro tiredly.

One minute I was shouting at the top of my lungs, and the next, Edward's hand my covering my mouth. I tried to shake my head to dislodge his hand but he just pressed my head against his shoulder. "I thought I told to you not to say anything!" he hissed in my ear.

"Now Isabella, I suppose you're wondering why you are here. Suffice it to say, I am not very happy with your father at the moment. He ruined a very important business deal for my company. You being here was initially just for your father to cooperate with us, but I have thought of another use for you, so you will not be leaving." Aro explained in a businesslike tone.

I yelled muffled curses and insults behind Edward's hand in answer to his speech.

"Aro, I'm terribly sorry for Isabella's behaviour. I thought she would behave herself." Edward finally spoke.

"It's no cause for worry, my boy. I understand her behaviour. Now, onto other matters. Why didn't you let James and Laurent bring Isabella to see me?" he asked, acting as though I wasn't in the room.

"Well," he began, "I seem to have taken a liking to Isabella here." At this, he released my wrists to stroke my hair. Okay, he was officially freaking me out. I whimpered against his hand, frightened over what he was saying. I slapped his hand away from my hair and tried to get his hand off my mouth. Edward grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back, keeping them trapped between my back and his chest.

"Indeed, it seems you have. Well you know I was planning on giving her to one of my associates, don't you?" enquired Aro.

"Yes, I had heard, but I thought that since I was the person who obtained her, I might be permitted to keep her for myself." Explained Edward.

Aro looked to be contemplating Edward's words. I felt the tears fill my eyes. What the hell was happening? He was giving me to someone? The thought of that made my stomach churn.

Tears started falling from my eyes and I struggled in Edwards hold.

"Aw, what's the matter pet?" he cooed mockingly. I started crying in earnest. I didn't know what was happening. This seemed to make Edward angry because he started hissing in my ear. "Remember the terror you felt on the plane?" he asked. "Well?" I nodded my head. "Imagine that, intensified by a thousand and that's what you'll feel if you don't stop crying."

I immediately held in my sobs, terrified at the thought of what he might do.

"Well you certainly have good control over her, Edward." Aro noted amusedly.

"I just know the right things to say to keep her subdued." Edward said, while stroking my hair.

Silent tears were streaming down my face. I was so confused. Was the way Edward acted earlier an act to get me to cooperate? What about Jasper and Emmett? Were they in on it too?

"I suppose I could allow you to keep her. She will have to stay in your quarters, and you are completely responsible for her." Aro relented.

"I would not expect anything less." Edward agreed happily.

All there was to be heard from me was a continuous stream of muffled no's.

"Yes, yes, yes," mocked Aro. "You can head back to your quarters now Edward. Just remember to keep Isabella here in line and there shouldn't be any problems. Oh, and keep the blindfold on her when she's outside your quarters."

"Certainly Aro. Thank you very much for this. You won't regret your decision." Edward said, sounding grateful.

"I hope I don't, Edward."

Edward stood up, with his hand still clasped over my mouth. He spun me around to face him and removed his hand from my mouth.

"You bastard! I hope a rabid dog from the gates of hell come to earth just to bite you in the ass! And then I hope a plane engine falls out of the sky and falls on your hea-" At this, Edward stuck the cloth back into my mouth, cutting of the flow of insults.

He grabbed my arms roughly and tied my wrists together again. There was some serious chafing happening to my wrists at this stage. He kneeled down and retied my ankles. After standing up, Edward took the blindfold out of his pocket. I shook my head while whimpering. I didn't want to be blindfolded. He could do anything to me and I wouldn't be able to see it coming. I tried to move away from him. This only caused him to exhale angrily and yank me back to him. He tied the blindfold tightly around my eyes, catching some hair in the process. I moaned in pain when that happened.

"I suppose I'll speak with you again soon Edward." Came the voice of Aro.

"I guess you will. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go teach Isabella a thing or two about being rude." I started sobbing now, frightened of whatever Edward was planning to do.

"Oh, of course. Go, go! I'm sure if anyone can teach her, it's you."

Edward hoisted me onto his shoulder and walked toward the door. I banged my hands on his back feebly. I heard him opening the door and felt the cold draft from the hallway. I tried to hold in my tears and was shaking from the effort.

I heard Edward's footsteps as he walked to his quarters. He opened another door and then closed it behind him. I was set down on what felt like a bed and I felt Edward removing the rope from my wrists and ankles. He took the blindfold off me and took the cloth from my mouth.

As soon as that was done, I scooted to the other side of the bed. I was sure I looked like a skittish dog.

"Bella, come here please." Edward spoke quietly, trying not to frighten me I suppose. Well, I wasn't falling for that again.

I shook my head. I moved further away and when I ran out of bed, I stepped off carefully. I continued backing away, until I felt a wall at my back. I could still feel the tears in my eyes. I kept my eyes on Edward, alert in case he moved any closer.

He sighed angrily and stalked over to me. I whimpered, and sank down until I was sitting, back against the wall and my arms wrapped around my knees. I buried my face in my arms and finally let the sobs loose.

I felt Edward grab my arm and pull me to my feet. I panicked and lashed out. I heard him groan in pain before my hands were being held above my head in one of his. I attempted to lift my leg to knee him, but Edward saw what I was about to do and pressed his lower body into mine.

"I'm sorry," I wailed, "please don't hurt me. I'll be good, I'll be good."

I was hysterical at that point. My breathing sped up and my chest felt tight. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs and I was getting lightheaded.

"Bella? Bella, look at me." Edward demanded.

I looked into his vivid green eyes and found them dark with worry.

"Breathe with me Bella. Calm down and just breathe with me."

He took exaggerated deep breaths and I copied him. I felt my mind clearing and I was able to think again. At that moment in time, that probably wasn't the best thing for me to be able to do.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked quietly, afraid of the repercussions from asking.

"Jesus Bella!" he exclaimed, "I told you earlier I wasn't going to do anything! And then I told you that everything I said was just to protect you!"

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"For fuck's sake!" Edward shook me roughly. "Get it through your thick skull. I'm not going to hurt you. I lied to Aro. All of that was a _lie_!"

I whimpered. I didn't like seeing Edward so angry. He took a deep calming breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, there was still an underlying amount of anger, but they had softened considerably.

He reached a hand out towards my face and I flinched. I felt him tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry I got angry, but this whole situation is incredibly frustrating. I swear on my life, I will not hurt you." He spoke firmly, leaving no doubt in my mind that he would protect me.

I launched myself at his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest. He froze for just a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist.

I was sure that my tears were soaking through his shirt, but he said nothing. He guided me over to the bed and lay down with me on his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered soothing words in my ear.

I felt myself getting drowsy and couldn't help closing my eyes. A yawn made its way past my lips.

"Sleep Bella," he whispered.

"Don't....go..." I murmured tiredly.

He chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

With that, I surrendered to the darkness and found myself in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think?**

**And Credit for Edward asking to keep Bella goes to Dustyrose0394**

**Thank you so much for your help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So.....hi..*waves unenthusiastically***

**Writing this really sucked, you know. I just couldn't, for the life of me, concentrate on the damn chapter. I had no idea what I was going to put into it. And I mean I had absolutely no clue, whatsoever, what was going to happen in this chapter. And then, one night, *BAM* I started writing again. And then this turned into my longest chapter so far.....I think it did anyway.**

**So, apologies first. I'm incredibly sorry this took so long to come out. I have somewhat of a valid excuse. I had writer's block *grins*  
And then, I went to Kilkenny for a few days, and I couldn't concentrate because I was sharing a room with my brother and he annoys me.  
And I had to play golf.**

WOW, that sounds really lame, reading over it now.

You'll never believe what I did today though. Ok, so my family has a history of bad knees. Luckily, mine aren't actually too bad, (I'm not sure if can say that after today though). Anyway, I live in a field basically, and it's slanted, 'cause it's on a hill. So I was being a good cousin and playing with Luke, my six year old cousin, his brother Sean, and my brother David. So I was running down the foeld, trying to get to the football before my brother and, lo and behold, my knee locks, and that's actuallly so painful when it happens and you're running downhill. Needless to say, I fell, couldn't walk for a few minutes and then was limping for the rest of the day. So, the suckish thing is, my kickboxing starts back in around 3 weeks, and I'm not sure if this is serious or not. The pain has sorta subsided now, since I'm not actually moving :L

So yeah, kinda sucks.

Well, enough about me, read on with the story!

But!!!!! first...... I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilgiht or any characters affiliated with it.

Enjoy, and let me know what you think,

Stephanie.

* * *

I awoke to Edward gently shaking my shoulder and calling my name.

"Bella, it's time to wake up now." I groaned, burying my head into the pillow and he chuckled. "You can't tell me that you aren't even a little bit hungry." He teased.

Like it was summoned, my stomach released a low grumble. I groaned again, but rolled over until I was facing Edward. He was standing by the bed, dressed in dark jeans and a green hoody, bringing out the bright green in his eyes.

"If you want, you can have a shower first and I can give you a pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear." He informed me.

Somehow, I still felt shy around Edward, even when he had seen me at my worst. I stayed silent, merely nodding my head at the suggestion of a shower and Edward crossed the room to take some clothes from his dresser. He passed them to me when he crossed back to the bed.

"The bathroom's through there," he said while pointing to a door to the left of the bed. "There's some shower gel in there and feel free to use my shampoo."

I nodded my thanks and scurried to the bathroom. It was of decent enough size, with a toilet and sink placed on one side of the room, and a shower on the other.

I peeled my clothes off, ecstatic to be out of them. I wasn't sure how long I had been wearing them, but they were starting to feel very uncomfortable.

I turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up before stepping in. The hot water felt glorious against my skin and the smell of Edward's shower gel soothed me. After spending a good fifteen minutes in the shower, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I attempted to walk across to where I had left my clothes when I slipped on a puddle. I cried out, biting back tears from landing painfully on my side.

"Bella?" came Edward's frantic voice from the bedroom. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I tried to get enough breath in my lungs to tell him I was fine, but the most I could do was wheeze loudly.

"Bella, I'm coming in!" With that, Edward threw open the bathroom door. He rushed over to me and helped me up, mindful of my state of undress.

I blushed, still trying to breathe properly. I carefully stepped back from the worried man, still embarrassed beyond belief and wincing in pain.

"What happened?" he questioned anxiously.

"I'm fine," I whispered, blushing, "I just fell."

He chuckled lightly and took a step towards the door.

"If you need me, just give me a call," he informed her. "And watch the floor. It's slippery." He grinned, while walking backwards out the door.

I could still feel the blush painting my face as I pulled on the sweatpants. They were huge so I had to roll them up six times before I could see my toes. The t-shirt was huge as well, billowing around me like a cloak.

I felt ridiculous in the clothes, but I was grateful that they were clean and comfortable. I stood around awkwardly in the bathroom for a few minutes, not sure if I wanted to face Edward after embarrassing myself. I paced the bathroom, looking at the personal touches Edward had added, probably to make the place feel less like a prison; the brightly coloured toothbrush in the holder, the monogrammed towels hanging on the radiator and the three tubs of hair gel adorning the shelf.

I decided that a little snooping wouldn't go amiss. After all, you can never judge a person properly until you've seen the inside of their bathroom.

I walked over to the cabinet and opened the door silently. Inside were a whole load of cleaning products, extra shampoo, shower gel and the like and a box of- whoa Nelly! - condoms. I hope to god that Edward doesn't think he's getting some action while I'm in the same room. No way, no how.

I closed the cabinet and decided to brave leaving the bathroom. I opened the door and stuck my head out. Empty? Where was Edward?

Oh well, this was probably going to be the only time I'd get to look around and I was going to take advantage of that fact.

I walked out headed over to the dresser. Hmm, I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs. I rooted through the bottom drawer first, looking at the different trousers Edward had, trying to imagine him wearing them. I moved onto the next drawer up and took my time looking through his t-shirts. He seemed to favour bright colours. I looked in the top drawer and noticed that he had his underwear on one side and his socks on the other. Oooh, he's a boxers man! Good god, imagining him in them was not good. Not good at all.

Come on Bella, he kidnapped you for goodness sake!

_Ah, but he did save you from being given to some fat old man who'd use you for God knows what._

Even my subconscious was going against me now! What happened to sticking together?

I was pulled from my musings by the sound of the door opening. I looked up in horror to see that I was still holding a dark pair of boxers. I quickly dropped them and flung the drawer closed. I turned around and looked up to see Edward staring at me with an amused look on his face.

The blush painted my face a fiery shade of red, and I looked at the ground.

I heard footsteps and then I could see Edward's sneaker clad feet. I felt a finger under my chin and then my head was being tilted up.

The blush still hadn't left my face, and, looking into his laughing eyes only caused it to increase in strength.

"What were you doing in my underwear drawer?" he drawled, having fun making me blush even more.

"Em...I was just....you know..." I stammered.

Edward took pity on my rambling and continued, "Were you snooping through my things?"

I hesitated. Would he be angry that I was? Would he decide to let Aro give me away?

My lower lip started trembling and, before I knew it, tears were falling from my eyes and I was stuttering out an apology.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't m-mean t-to look. I'm s-sorry!" I cried.

He pulled me into his arms. "Hey, hey, now, you're alright. It's fine. I was only joking. I don't mind that you were looking through my things. Don't worry about it. Shh, calm down."

He rocked me gently, until my tears had subsided. I pulled away, not meeting his eye, for fear of seeing the pitying look there.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and shuffled back cautiously.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice cracking.

He stepped closer to me and forced me to look into his eyes. All I could see was a gentle kindness in his gaze. He raised a hand and wiped the stray tears off my face.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about. I don't mind that you were looking around. Hell, I'd do the same if I were in your position. I can understand that you're curious about me. Would you like to ask me some questions about myself? To get to know me better?" He asked me gently.

I nodded shyly, eager to hear more about him.

He grinned widely, and led me to the bed. He sat back against the headboard and patted the space next to him. I climbed up cautiously, until my slow pace annoyed him, to which he leaned forward, placed his hands on my hips and lifted me until I was placed next to him.

"So, what do you want to know?" he asked with a crooked smile plastered to his face.

"What age are you?" I asked quietly.

"I'm nineteen and my birthday is the 20th of June....for future reference." He replied, jokingly.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Hmm...I think it might be between brown and blue."

We continued this way, with Edward asking the occasional question, until my stomach voiced its protest at being denied food.

I blushed, silently damning my stomach for interrupting my time with Edward.

"Well, it sounds like someone's hungry." Edward chuckled quietly.

My blush deepened, and I hid my face in my hands.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's a natural reaction, no need to be ashamed of it. As a matter of fact, I could use some food as well. How about I pay a trip to the kitchen and see if I can rustle up some grub. I'll bring Em and Jazz back with me and we'll make a party of it." He grinned.

I nodded and asked him shyly, "Do you have any books I could read while you're gone?"

He nodded and rose gracefully from the bed. He walked to a chest at the end of his bed, lifted the lid, and started rummaging through it. After a few minutes, he returned to the bedside and handed me a nondescript paperback. It would surely tide me over until Edward returned with Jasper, Emmett and the food.

"Is there any particular food you want?" questioned Edward.

"No, not really. Any type of food is fine with me." I answered timidly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then. Don't leave the room." He finished sternly.

I nodded, glad to be in the room. I was hardly going to go wandering around the place that housed some god awful criminals.

Edward walked out the door and closed it firmly behind him. I sat down on a chair facing away from the door, and settled in to read the book.

Minutes had passed before I had the sound of the door opening and the sound of feet stepping in. The door was closed and the resounding click from the lock seemed amplified in the silence.

I whirled around and saw a man blocking the doorway. He was of average height, a little shorter than Edward, and had long blonde hair tied back with a leather band.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, frightened, but trying to sound tough.

"Now Bella, that's no way to talk to the person who saved you from falling, is it?"

Oh god, it was James. James, the man who very badly wanted to be the one to bring me to Aro, the same James who'd _sniffed_ me. I felt nauseous.

"What are you doing in Edward's room? He'll get angry if you're here. You should leave." I whispered, scared out of my mind.

He started walking across the room towards me. "Ah, Bella, I really don't care what Edward will think of me being in his room."

He stalked even closer to me so I jumped up out of the chair. I took a defensive stance and kept my hands up to protect my face.

He took one look at me and laughed, "You think you'll be able to fight me? Come on, let me see you try."

I knew he was just trying to goad me into attacking first, but I held my ground. When he saw that I wasn't going to move, he started advancing on me. I let him get close to me and, when he extended one of his hands to grab me, I quickly knocked it out of the way and hit him with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He bent over at the waist, winded, and I used this time to move away from the wall. I wasn't going to get trapped against it.

"You _little bitch_!" he wheezed, trying to suck in a breath. He was slowly regaining control of his breathing, so I did what was considered the main thing in self defence. I ran.

I yanked open the door and rushed out into the hallway. I kept running down the corridor, hearing James cursing and shouting behind me. I ran around a corner where I bumped into a hard chest. I started to fall backwards, but whoever I crashed into grabbed to tops of my arms and kept me upright.

"Bella?"

"Jasper!" I gasped.

"What happened honey? Edward told me that he told you to stay in the room." He said worriedly.

While still trying to catch my breath, I managed to gasp out the story. How James had come into the room and tried to grab me, how I had winded him and then ran, trying to get away.

I noticed then that I was trembling, and tears were rolling down my face. Jasper pulled me against his side and led me back the way he came.

We walked for a few minutes, my sniffing the only sound heard in the hallway. I looked up when we entered a brightly lit room, and the first thing I noticed was Edward, standing at the counter making a sandwich.

Only he could possibly make sandwich making seem so sexy. That man was a_ GOD_!

He looked up when we entered, and his eyes immediately zeroed in on my face. He rushed over and enveloped me in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked Jasper, over my head.

"James went into your room while Bella was reading," at this, Edward growled and I felt the vibrations through the hug, "she fought him and ran into me in the hallway."

Edward looked down at me and took my face in his hands. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded, wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

"Emmett?" Edward called, his voice clipped.

"Yeah, man?" came Emmett's response.

"I want you to show James that it is not wise to enter my quarters and hurt anyone present. It may do well to remind him that Aro gifted Bella to me, and that I always value my gifts, more than lowlife scum like him. Make sure you tell him that word for word. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure thing. No one messes with my little sister." I looked up, startled at his declaration. He merely grinned at me, in that easy going Emmett way of grinning.

I launched myself at Emmett, hugging him as hard as I could. "Thank you." I whispered into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and spoke into my ear, "Don't mention it, sis."

I released him and walked back to Edward.

"Bella, I'm only having Emmett say those things to James so he doesn't try to get you again. You know that, right?" he asked, uncertain of my reaction to his words.

"I know." I whispered.

"Let's go back to the room. I've got a ham sandwich for you to eat and then you can get back to reading your book. I promise you won't be left alone again. If I need to leave, I'll have either Emmett or Jasper keep you company. Sound good?"

I nodded, and stepped back into his embrace. He started leading me back to his room, holding me with one arm and the sandwich one the other.

I wasn't aware of what direction we were going or how long we were walking for. I just enjoyed the feeling of Edward's arm on my waist, protecting me from harm.

We made it back to the room and I sat down on the bed. Edward locked the door behind him and that gave me some peace of mind. I absentmindedly ate the sandwich, thinking about how safe I felt with Edward. Surely it was strange to feel this way about someone I'd known for....actually, I don't know how long I've known him for. I was taken on Tuesday morning, but I was sleeping for an undetermined amount of time on the plane, then I slept in Edward's bed. So much had happened in the last however many days, but I had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**So....any thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first things first, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to post. I had major writer's block, and now I have no one reading this except me before it's posted. **

**In case some of you are wondering, there will not be any lemons in this story. Dudes, I only turned 16 two weeks ago :L The only reason this story is rated as it is, is because I like Edward cursing haha**

**And, some of you asked if you'll get to see what happens to James. Sorry, but no. I'm only going to be writing this from Bella POV because I'm really just starting to write, so I'm not going to risk ruining the story by trying to write in a different POV. Sorry if that upsets some of you but I just think it's best that way.**

**But, in all honesty, the reason it has taken me so long to update is I've been reading a lot lately. If you haven't read the Mortal Instruments series, READ IT! They are actually AMAZING! **

**Also, read the Morganville Vampire series! So far, there are 6 books in the series. The seventh is due for release in November, I think. Anyway, they are really good.**

You should read The Hunger Games and Vampire Academy as well. The Hunger Games is completely different from what I normally read, but I am so glad I picked it up. The sequel has been released and I have it ordered, same with Blood Promise, the fourth Vampire Academy.

Anyway, back to the story. This is my longest chapter yet, even excluding the A/N. I admit, not much happens, but there are a few things. Plenty of bonding, and what I hope constitutes as comedy.

**Let me know what you think anyway,**

**Sorry again for taking so long.**

Stephanie.

* * *

I looked down when I felt a pain in my finger, surprised to see that in my thinking, I had eaten all of my sandwich and proceeded to try to eat my finger. I stared at my hand, feeling the pain increase now that I was aware of myself again.

"Ow, ow, ow, damn!" I exclaimed, waving my finger around, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward jumped up from the where he was sitting and rushed over to me.

"I bit my finger and it's really sore!" I whined pathetically.

"Jeez, Bella. If you were still hungry after the sandwich you could've just asked for more." Edward joked, enjoying the laugh at my expense.

"Do you have a band aid?" I asked quietly, embarrassed.

"Hey now, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed. That could happen to anyone. I've lost count of the amount of times Emmett's nearly taken a chunk out of his finger."

A giggle made its way out of my mouth. I could just imagine Emmett trying to eat his own hand. It made for a very amusing mental picture.

"There we go. For future reference, there's no need to be embarrassed around me. Anything you do, Emmett has probably done something ten times worse. I'll just get you a band aid."

Edward stood from the bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the drawer that I remembered contained his boxers and fished a first aid kit out of the back.

He strode back to the bed and sat next to me, pulling one leg up so he could face me. He opened the box and took out an antiseptic wipe and band aid. He cleaned off my finger, while I winced at the sting. He opened the band aid and I caught site of Optimus Prime.

"You have Transformers band aids?" I asked, trying and failing to hold in my laughter.

Edward looked horrified that I was laughing.

"How dare you laugh at Optimus Prime!" he growled playfully. "Earth would be destroyed if it wasn't for him!"

How he kept a straight face while saying all that I'll never know. At that, I burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." He growled. He lunged towards me. I squealed and jumped off the bed. I ran to the other side, breathing heavily from laughing and exerting myself.

Edward was standing on the other side of the bed, looking _so_ sexy.

"Apologise for laughing at Optimus Prime and I'll consider not punishing you." He said with a mock angry look on his face.

"Never!" I shouted dramatically, "Decepticons all the way!"

That was the last straw for Edward. He leapt across the bed and landed within arm's length of me. I shrieked and tried to run towards the bathroom. I didn't make it five steps before Edward caught me. He tackled me to the ground, straddled me and started tickling me mercilessly.

"Ahh, s-stop! P-Please!" I gasped, breathless.

"I'll stop when you admit that Optimus Prime and the Autobots are the best!" he informed me calmly, as if I was not underneath him, struggling to breathe from laughing so hard.

"Never! I'm loyal to the Decepticons!" I wheezed.

"Then I'm not stopping."

"Please, E-Edward! H-Have m-mercy!" I pleaded.

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!" At this he increased his tickling.

"Okay! I give! The Autobots rule! Now stop!" I shrieked.

He ceased his tickling and I struggled to catch my breath. He leaned forward until there were only inches between our faces. My mind went blank and I was vaguely aware of Edward speaking.

"Huh?"

He chuckled. "I said, is there a reason you like the Decepticons?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head.

He looked confused and damn him if it didn't look adorable!

"Why did you say you were loyal to them then?"

"I only said that to see what your reaction would be. I'm sort of regretting it now." I said with a laugh.

He chuckled and seemed to notice how close he was. His eyes darted to my lips and my tongue snaked out to wet them subconsciously. He slowly lowered his head towards mine. My breath hitched and a switch seemed to go in him. He abruptly pulled back and stood up. He extended a hand to me and I grabbed it, being pulled up.

He wordlessly led me back to the bed where he finally put the band aid on my finger.

"How's that?" he asked quietly.

"Fine, thanks," I whispered, embarrassed.

"How do you feel about spending some time with Jasper?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. I liked Jasper but I wasn't going to make myself even more uncomfortable by trying to speak and being rendered incoherent by Edward's presence.

Edward nodded and took out his phone. He sent what I presumed was a text to Jasper to see if he would come.

"I've just got to make a phone call. I'll be right outside the door if you need me, okay?" Edward said, while walking towards the door.

"Okay," I answered.

The door opened and Edward walked outside, leaving the door open a fraction after him.

Curious, I tiptoed over to the door to see if I could hear what he was saying. I know that eavesdropping is just plain rude, but under the circumstances, I think an exception can be made. After all, if you can't eavesdrop when you've been kidnapped, when can you?

"Yeah, Em.... No I want to do it too....Where is he now?.....Keep him there somehow.... I've got Jasper coming over to stay with her....I'm going to teach him that you don't mess with people I care about...yeah, I'll see you soon...I'm gonna' go and wait for Jasper with Bella."

At this, I sprinted silently back to the bed. I jumped up and lay back just as Edward opened the door.

He looked at me strangely. I suppose I would have looked a little flushed from running and jumping.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked warily.

"Oh, y-yeah, j- just a little warm." I stuttered.

He looked at me strangely, as if he knew I was hiding something. But surely he couldn't. He's only known me for however many days. Although my dad always did say my face was like an open book. Knowing my luck, I probably looked guilty.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you Bella?" he said gently.

I looked around. There was no way I could lie to him. He was one of the only people I could count on.

I cleared my throat nervously. "I heard what you said on the phone," I whispered, afraid of his reaction.

I heard him suck in a breath. "So I presume you heard what I said. About yourself and about James."

I nodded my head. "Are you really going to hurt him?"

He shifted nervously.

"Oh please don't, I don't want you or Emmett hurt on my account. I'm not worth it." I pleaded.

His nostrils flared then, and I wondered what I had said to make him so mad.

"Isabella," I flinched and looked away at the use of my full name.

"Look at me." He demanded.

I looked up slowly, frightened at the thought of what Edward would say. His eyes had softened considerably and he kneeled in front of me. He took my hands in between his own and I had just enough time to notice how big his hands were compared to mine before he started talking.

"Isabella, Bella, you are one of the most selfless, kind and courageous people I know. I am honoured to have been able to get to know you and don't you ever think that you are not good enough or aren't worth it. Emmett and Jasper already think of you as their little sister." I noticed that he didn't include himself in that part. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and I will not rest until I get you home."

I nodded, unaware that I had tears streaming down my face until Edward's large, gentle hands wiped them away.

He looked up at me through his lashes and I very nearly swooned.

"Now, Jasper should be here soon to keep you company while I take care of some business. Is there anything you want me to bring back for you?" Edward asked quietly, keeping with the calmness of the room.

I shook my head. As long as I had Emmett, Jasper or Edward with me I would be fine.

Edward looked at me again.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just...you don't ask for anything. Anyone I've known would be taking advantage of the fact that there's someone willing to get things for you. You are a very peculiar person, Isabella Swan." Edward said.

"What can I say? I'm very low maintenance." I joked. "Give me a book and I'm set for life."

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Edward stood from his position and walked over. He opened the door a crack, looked out, and then opened it completely.

"Hi Jasper." I heard him greet Jasper.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?"

"It's alright, I guess. Thanks again for keeping Bella company."

"No problem, man. I'm happy to do it."

"I'll see you later Bella," Edward called from the door. "Enjoy hanging out with Jazz."

"Bye Edward!" I called back.

I heard the door close and then it was just Jasper and me.

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" questioned Jasper.

I looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything there that could possibly kill some time. I noticed a small television on a table in a corner of the room.

"Can we watch some TV?" I asked hesitantly.

Jasper smiled easily at me. "Sure we can."

He walked over to the dresser and picked up a remote that I had failed to see. Jasper sat back against the headboard and patted the space next to him. I scooted over until I was seated beside him. Jasper threw his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled into his side. He had a very calming presence about him.

"Anything specific you want to watch?" asked Jasper,

"No, you can just keep looking until you see something interesting." I answered.

Finally, we settled back to watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It had always been one of my favourite movies.

"Man, that Cedric Diggory sure is something." I exclaimed, whistling.

"Oh, I don't know," disagreed Jasper, "I think Harry Potter looks so much better."

I gasped, outraged at his comment.

"Harry Potter is a scrawny _boy_!" I exclaimed. "Cedric Diggory is a full grown _man_."

We continued bantering throughout the whole movie, and, to Jasper's amusement, I cried at the graveyard scene.

"Oh god! Poor Cedric! Why couldn't Moldywort kill Harry instead? Wormtail could have done that and let Cedric go!" I wailed, distraught. "Jasper, why didn't he let Cedric go?"

Laughing, Jasper drew me in for a hug.

Just then, the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Bella?" He asked startled. "What's the matter?"

I tried to explain through my tears, but I couldn't get the words out. Eventually Jasper took pity on me and explained the situation to Edward. I expected someone as caring as him to see how wrong it was for Cedric to die, but he just started laughing!

I shot a dirty look at him, although I'm sure it wasn't very effective coupled with the tears falling from my eyes.

"Aw, Bella, c'mere," he said, opening his arms to me.

I wriggled out of Jasper's arms and crawled across the bed to Edward. He gathered me up in his arms and regarded me with an amused expression.

"How many time have you seen this movie, Bella?" he asked, fighting laughter.

I huffed and mumbled an answer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, grinning.

"I _said_," I exclaimed in an annoyed voice, "I've seen it twelve times."

At this, Jasper burst into laughter. I looked up, startled. I had forgotten he was in the room since Edward returned.

"I'll leave you two to mourn Cedric Diggory." Jasper laughed while walking towards the door.

"Jasper, wait!" I called. I pulled away from Edward and ran to Jasper. I threw my arms around him.

"Thanks for keeping me company." I whispered shyly.

His arms tightened around me.

"Don't mention it, Bella. Emmett's not the only one who thinks of you as a little sister." He said quietly.

I squeezed Jasper tightly for a few second and then released him. He waved as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

I turned back towards Edward to see him staring at me.

"I told you Emmett and Jasper think of you like a little sister." He said, sounding a tad bit smug.

I walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me to him.

I pulled back slightly so I could look into his eyes. "Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

He chuckled softly. "I'm fine Bella, don't worry. And so is Emmett." He added when he saw my mouth opening again. I nodded and hugged him tightly again.

Edward guided me over to the bed and set me down on it. He walked over to the dresser and took out two pairs of basketball and two t-shirts. He walked back to the bed and passed me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"You can use these to sleep in. I'll change in here and you can use the bathroom. Is that okay?"

I nodded and walked towards the bathroom. I closed the door after me and stripped off the clothes I was wearing. I pulled on what Edward had given me. I had to pull the tie of the shorts as far as it would go to keep them resting on my hips and I was swimming in the shirt. Surprisingly, I liked the way I looked in Edward's clothes.

"Edward, can I come out?" I called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm decent." He replied jokingly.

I opened the door and looked out. Edward was standing by the bed, doing something on his phone.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?" I asked.

"Oh, right, there should be one in the cabinet under the sink."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I walked back into the bathroom and got the toothbrush from under the sink. I already knew there was one there from when I snooped through the cabinet, but I thought it would be rude to take it without asking.

I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when Edward walked in. If I thought he looked good in casual clothes, it was nothing compared to how he looked in shorts. His muscular legs flexed with every step.

He gently moved me out of the way so he could brush his teeth. When we were finished I led the way back into the room. I hovered in the middle of the room, unsure as to where I should go.

"Bella, what are you doing standing in the middle of the room?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'm not sure where to go." I whispered, embarrassed.

"Why, you'll sleep in the bed of course. I'll take the couch."

"No! I mean, no, it's your bed. You should sleep in it." I didn't feel right taking his bed.

"Bella, I'm not going to argue with you about this. You're sleeping in the bed." Edward growled, exasperated.

"No I'm not," I huffed, crossing my arms. "It's your bed, so you're sleeping in it. I'll be fine on the couch."

Edward released an angry sigh and walked towards me. Before I could blink, I was in his arms and then being dumped on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bed and then walked towards the couch.

"Edward, wait!" I exclaimed. "We can both sleep in the bed!" I blushed at what I had just blurted out. "What I mean is, we'd be sleeping on different sides and this is just so your back doesn't get sore from the couch."

As I rambled on, I was aware of Edward walking towards the bed with grin on his face, amused at my diarrhoea of the mouth.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing, because the couch is fine." Edward informed me.

"I'm sure. It's your bed after all."

Edward climbed into the other side of the bed and lay back. I turned onto my side, facing away from Edward. I felt my eyes getting heavy and then I succumbed to the darkness.

In my dream, I was back sitting on the couch, reading, and James came in again. Only this time, he was able to get the better of me and had me pinned against the wall. I could feel his body pressing mine into the wall, stopping me from moving. I tried to cry out, but found his hand covering my mouth. He leaned towards my ear and started whispering. "Your Edward won't save you now, I've already taken care of him, and those two he calls brothers." Tears streamed down my face and James started shaking me. "Oh, Bella, _Bella, Bella!"_

I gasped, bolting up from my position lying down on the bed. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I was gasping for air.

"Bella!"

I started at the voice so close to my ear. Arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I started struggling, trying to get out of their hold.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. It's just me, Edward. It's just me." I stopped fighting, turned to face him and collapsed, sobbing, into his arms.

He rocked me gently, making the occasional shushing noise. After a few minutes I calmed down.

"Bella, what was that about?" Edward asked, a worried look on his face. "Was it a nightmare?"

I nodded my head. Yes, it was a nightmare. Only a nightmare. Emmett and Jasper were fine, so was Edward.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I cleared my throat, surprised at how dry it was.

"It was James. Only this time I couldn't get away, and he said he was after taking care of you, Jasper and Emmett." A sob got caught in my throat. Just thinking about it was making me cry.

"Oh, Bella, we're fine, we're still here and we'll always protect you."

"Will you just hold me?" I asked shyly.

"Of course. I'll keep the nightmares away. You just try to sleep."

Edward lay back on his pillow, with me on his chest, listening to his reassuring heartbeat. He started humming in my ear, a lullaby.

I felt sleep overtaking me. The last thing I was aware of was Edward's strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe.

* * *

**So, what did you think?  
Just to let you know, I'm starting back at school next week, so I don't know when the next update will be.  
Bear with me though. I'm going to try to start doing this properly, by actually outlining what I want to happen.**

Thanks again,

**Stephanie**


	10. Author's Note

*Waves while hiding behind a steel wall

So, I know that I'm not really suppose to put up A/N's instead of chapters, but I think you'll all forgive me.....hopefully.

My excuse is as follows; I was working with a trial version of Microsoft Office, and that ran out in September. My cousin was supposed to get me it, and obviously, that didn't happen. So I only got Microsoft Office on Wednesday, and then, you wouldn't believe the snow! We have a foot of snow! I'm loving it, and, needless to say, I've been spending some time outside, embracing the snow :D

So, there are a few ways I could go about this; I could take the story down, finish it, and then post it in its entirety. I could very slowly update (by slow, I'm talking maybe one update a month if I'm lucky).

The reasons for this are; once I go back to school, I am going to be getting a lot of work. I don't actually like most of the people in my year and although my dad has said that he will move me to a different school, I don't want to go because I have got a good few friends as well. Also, I would usually write when I'm supposed to be doing homework (don't tell my parents :D), but my time is severely cut down because I will actually have to study and do work, and I'll also be at kickboxing twice as much as I used to. My Kickboxing instructors suffered a loss. Their son, Carl, a sixteen year old friend of mine, passed away in November so I've been helping them out by teaching in the junior class so that's been taking up time. I'm not sure how much I'll be helping out because there are no Gradings scheduled 'til summer.

So, that's the end of the excuses, and I am incredibly sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope to finish this story soon, but I really would appreciate any ideas since I still haven't gotten around to making a plan for it.

So, once again, I'm sorry, and I hope I can update soon.

Oh, and sorry for getting anyone's hopes up thinking this was a new chapter.

Thanks,

Stephanie.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so sorry for not updating again, but I have good reason for this one. A story I read has this posted;

"Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish. Now, where did I get this from? From a brilliant writer who I admire and wrote a fabulous story called The Devil's Toy and had it taken down.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, because your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this because we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and let's do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message."

Now, while I don't agree with the language used in the post, I totally agree with the intent. I am just after PMing one of the moderators of the forum, expressing my disgust at their presumptuous ways, and how they shouldn't feel as though they have a right to judge other peoples stories.

If I have any readers left, and if any of you agree with me, I urge you to either report the forum or PM the "Co-Leader" of the so-called "Literate Union".

If you want to look at her profile, I've included the address;

http:// www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /u /1935085 /#

Just take out the (dot)'s and get rid of the spaces.

And, once again, I'm sorry for not updating, but life's just been a bit hectic lately and I'm actually starting to be social :D

So real life takes priority, I'm afraid.

Anyway, thanks for reading, even if this all means nothing to you.

Stephanie


End file.
